Format 35 mm
Le format est un standard de pellicule photographique d'une largeur de 35 millimètres. Créé à l’origine pour le cinéma, il a été introduit par la suite en photographie argentique sous le code 135. Il reste relativement inchangé depuis son introduction en 1892 par William Dickson et Thomas EdisonLa dimension de est la norme actuelle de la SMPTE, soit . Cette largeur a été établie par Dickson, en collaboration avec Eastman, en mesures anglo-saxonne, comme la moitié d'une bande de 2 pouces 3/4 de large (reporté par un article de Dickson dans un bulletin SMPTE de 1933 : [http://www.subclub.org/shop/halframe.htm Half Frame Cameras], consulté le 12 août 2006). Ces bandes, dites de « type A », étaient le standard Eastman de l'époque (voir [http://www.eastman.org/fm/mees/htmlsrc/mE12900002_ful.html Enhancing the Illusion: The Process and Origins of Photography]). ANSI/SMPTE 139–1996. SMPTE STANDARD for Motion-Picture Film (35mm) - Perforated KS. Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers. White Plains, NY.. Le défilement standard pour le cinéma est de quatre perforations par image, soit environ 52 images par mètreexactement 16 images par pied Hummel, Rob (ed). American Cinematographer Manual, 8th edition. ASC Press: Hollywood, 2001. (exactement 27 mètres par minute.) La longueur moyenne d'une bobine de 90 minutes est donc de 2,5 km. Une grande diversité de standards de largeur, en général brevetés, a été utilisé pour les nombreux systèmes de prise de vues et de projection inventés indépendamment à la fin du et au début du , de à Horak, Jan-Christopher. UCLA Film and Television Archive, [http://www.cinema.ucla.edu/tank/GaugesHorak.htm Introduction to Film Gauges], consulté le 11 août 2006. Le a été désigné comme standard international en 1909 Alsobrook, Russ T. International Cinematographers Guild, [http://www.cameraguild.com/interviews/chat_alsobrook/alsobrook_machines1.htm Machines That Made the Movies, Part 1], consulté le 11 août 2006. et est resté de loin le format dominant, grâce au bon compromis offert entre la qualité de l'image capturée et le coût de la pellicule. L'omniprésence du en fait le seul format de l'industrie du cinéma, argentique ou numérique, à pouvoir être projeté dans la quasi-totalité des cinémas du monde. Le s'est affirmé très flexible dans ses applications. En un siècle, on a pu y incorporer du son, rendre le support ininflammable, changer la composition pour capter la couleur, accommoder un grand nombre de formats de projection larges, incorporer du son numérique dans presque tous les espaces non occupés par l'image. Depuis le début du , Eastman Kodak et Fujifilm se partagent le marché de la fabrication de la pellicule de cinémaAgfa est le troisième acteur du marché du film positif.. Première apparition En 1880, George Eastman entame la fabrication de plaques photographiques sèches en gélatine à Rochester. En collaboration avec W. H. Walker, Eastman élabore un support pour une bobine de papier recouvert d'une couche de gélatine, où sont enregistrées des images. En 1887, met au point le premier support souple de film en nitrocellulose [http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/amex/eastman/timeline/index_2.html The Wizard of Photography: The Story of George Eastman and How He Transformed Photography Timeline] PBS American Experience Online. Consulté le 5 juillet 2006, et l'année suivante, Emile Reynaud développe la première pellicule à perforations. Eastman reste néanmoins le premier industriel à produire massivement ces composants, quand il réalise en 1889 que ce support souple peut être recouvert de l'émulsion à base de bromure, éliminant alors le papier Mees, C. E. Kenneth (1961). From Dry Plates to Ektachrome Film: A Story of Photographic Research. Ziff-Davis Publishing. pp. 15–16.. L'avènement du film souple permet à Thomas Alva Edison de mettre au point rapidement son invention, le Kinétoscope, exposé au public pour la première fois au Brooklyn Institute of Arts and Sciences le 9 mai 1889 Robinson, David (1997). From Peepshow to Palace: The Birth of American Film. New York and Chichester, West Sussex: Columbia University Press; p. 39–40 . Le Kinétoscope est un système individuel de visualisation de film, monté en boucle Kodak Motion Picture Film (H1) (4th ed). Eastman Kodak Company . Edison et son assistant W. K. L. Dickson développent par la suite le Kinetophone, un Kinétoscope muni du phonographe d'Edison. Début de mars 1892, Eastman, puis, d'avril 1893 à 1896, la compagnie New York's Blair Camera fournissent Edison en pellicule de 1 pouce 9/16 ( ), qu'il retaille et perfore dans son laboratoire en bande de (à partir de 1894 ou 1895, Blair envoie à Edison des bandes de cette dimension exacte) Spehr, Paul C. (2000), Unaltered to Date: Developing Film, in Moving Images: From Edison to the Webcam, ed. John Fullerton and Astrid Söderbergh Widding. Sydney: John Libbey & Co; pp. 3–28 (pp. 11–14) . L'ouverture de l'objectif des appareils d'Edison définit une fenêtre sur une hauteur de quatre perforations, soit Katz, Ephraim. (1994). The Film Encyclopedia (2 édition), HarperCollins Publishers . Edison revendique les droits sur ce format de pellicule à quatre perforations par image, entraînée par une roue dentée, obligeant son seul concurrent sérieux, American Mutoscope & Biograph, à utiliser un film de de large, avec un mécanisme d'entraînement par friction. En mars 1902, un tribunal invalide la réclamation d'Edison, permettant à tout fabriquant ou distributeur d'utiliser du film , comme cela se pratiquait déjà en Europe, où Edison avait échoué à faire valoir ses droits . En effet, une variante développée par les Frères Lumière utilisait une perforation circulaire, de chaque côté de l'image, située sur l'axe horizontal Grant Lobban, Film Gauges and Soundtracks. inconnue. C'est cependant le format d'Edison qui devint la référence, et en 1909, le standard officiel de la nouvelle Motion Picture Patents Company, le trust d'Edison. L'historien du cinéma Paul C. Spehr décrit ainsi ces évènements : : comme format standard eut un impact énorme sur le développement et la propagation du cinéma. Il permit de montrer les films dans n'importe quel pays du monde. Il fournit un format uniforme, fiable et prévisible pour la production, la distribution et l'exploitation des films, favorisant la propagation rapide et l'acceptation du cinéma comme un instrument mondial de divertissement et de communication — Paul C. Spehr, Unaltered to Date: Developing Film, in Moving Images: From Edison to the Webcam, ed. John Fullerton and Astrid Söderbergh Widding, pp. 3–28 (p. 4). Sydney, John Libbey & Co., 2000 .}} thumb|alt=Le Cent-Vues, appareil photo conçu par Étienne Mollier, médaille d'or du Concours Lépine 1910|upright=1.3|Le Cent-Vues, médaille d'or du [[Concours Lépine 1910.]] En 1909, le Français Étienne Mollier conçoit un appareil de photographie petit format, le « Cent-Vues », qui utilise le film perforé pour prendre d'affilée cent vues en }}. Il le fabrique, obtient la médaille d'or du concours Lépine et le commercialise aussitôt (1910) à petit échelle et sans grand succèsEtienne Mollier, Mémoires d'un inventeur : De la photographie au rétroprojecteur, 1876-1962, éditions L'Harmattan (Acteurs de la Science), 2009 , p. 77-80. Le format est par la suite introduit dans la photographie dès 1913 avec l'appareil américain « Tourist Multiple » New Ideas (Herbert & Huesgen): Tourist Multiple Early 35mm Cameras, mais deviendra populaire avec le Leica, créé par Oskar Barnack en 1925 Theo M. Scheerer, The Leica and the Leica System (3 édition), Umschau Verlag Frankfurt Am Main, 1960), pp. 7–8. Le cinéma amateur : formats dérivés et dangerosité des supports Avec ses composants pétrochimiques et argentés nécessaires à la fabrication de la pellicule, le tournage en est d'un coût très élevé. De plus, la grande inflammabilité des premiers supports en nitrate de cellulose entraîne des risques importants pour les utilisateurs non initiés. En 1898, Birt Acres, un réalisateur et inventeur américain, tente le premier de commercialiser un format pour les amateurs, le format Birtac, divisant le film en deux bandes de de large. Au début des années 1920, plusieurs formats distincts du cohabitent — respectivement les , (1912), (1922), (1923), et le Pathé Rural (1926), un format au support en acétate de cellulose, beaucoup plus sûr. Le d'Eastman Kodak s'impose par la suite dans le cinéma amateur, puis à la télévision et dans le cinéma professionnel (principalement sous la forme dérivée Super 16). Choisi par Kodak pour éviter la fabrication de film coupé en deux par des concurrents à l'intention des amateurs, le fut le premier format commercialisé avec un support totalement non inflammable en diacétate de cellulose, puis plus tard en triacétate de cellulose. Le marché amateur se diversifie en 1932 avec le film 8 mm, particulièrement destiné au film familial Anthony Slide, The American Film Industry: A Historical Dictionary. Limelight (1 éd.), 1990 . Légalement, les format 16 et (ainsi que le format destiné à autre usage qu'une salle de projection) doivent être fabriqués sur des supports non dangereux. L'apparition de ces nouveaux formats a conforté la place du dans son usage exclusivement professionnel. Utilisation au cinéma s, en bleu clair, se situe la piste son SDDS. La piste son Dolby Digital est placée entre les perforations ; on peut déceler un « double D », le logo de Dolby, au centre de chaque espace entre deux perforations. Sur le côté intérieur gauche des perforations, on trouve la piste son optique à deux canaux codées selon le procédé de réduction de bruit Dolby SR, qui peut être dématricé en quatre canaux Dolby Pro Logic. Le time-code optique qui commande le système DTS n'est pas représenté ici. Enfin, l'image ici anamorphosée, sera rendue dans le ratio 2,39:1 projeté à travers un désanamorphoseur.]] La pellicule présente généralement quatre perforations par image, de chaque côté de la pellicule. Mais pour des raisons économiques, on utilise parfois 3 perforations par image dans le format 1,85:1. Le pitch ou distance entre deux perforations mesure généralement 4,74 mm pour un négatif (short pitch), et 4,75 mm pour un positif (long pitch). La surface d'impression imaginée initialement par Thomas Edison est de 24,89 mm par 18,67 mm (super 35 mm). Avec l’arrivée du cinéma sonore et la nécessité de loger des pistes sonores, la largeur de la fenêtre d'impression fut réduite à 22 mm (35 mm anamorphic et 35 mm spherical). La pellicule est fréquemment utilisée au lieu du pour la production d’images au format CinemaScope de 2,39:1. Dans ce cas, la prise de vue et la projection se font avec des objectifs anamorphiques qui compressent l’image de moitié en largeur. Le super 35 mm * Fenêtre d'impression : 24,89 mm × 18,67 mm (absence de piste sonore) * 1,33:1 : 24,89 mm × 18,67 mm * 1,85:1 : 24,00 mm × 12,98 mm * 2,20:1 : 24,00 mm × 10,92 mm * 2,39:1 : 24,00 mm × 10,01 mm Le 35 mm spherical * Fenêtre d'impression : 22,00 mm × 16,00 mm * 1,37:1 : 20,96 mm × 15,29 mm * 1,66:1 : 20,96 mm × 12,62 mm * 1,85:1 : 20,96 mm × 11,33 mm Le 35 mm anamorphic * Fenêtre d'impression : 22,00 × 18,59 mm * 2,39:1 : 20,96 mm × 17,53 mm Utilisation en photographie Le format (« pellicule 135 ») est le support le plus courant en photographie argentique. Il apporte des facilités incomparables par rapport aux formats plus grands qui l’ont précédé : compacité et nombre de vues élevé. Étant plus petit que les formats précédents, il appartient au domaine de la « photographie petit-format » (par opposition au moyen et grand formats). Les formats de prises de vue sur une pellicule 135 sont nombreux, le principal étant le }} (défilement horizontal de la pellicule). D’anciens modèles reprenaient le fonctionnement d’une caméra cinéma et prenaient des photos de }} : on parlait de demi-format. Aujourd’hui, on note aussi de nombreux formats panoramiques - les dimensions ne sont pas standardisées, mais on peut citer le }}. D’autres petits formats ont été introduits par la suite, mais aucun n’a connu de véritable succès (voir l’APS). Ces échecs s’expliquent probablement par la forte implantation du format ainsi que l’absence d’avantages décisifs pour les prétendants. Avec l’arrivée du numérique, il est très peu probable que de nouveaux formats soient introduits. À l’origine, la sensibilité des films cinéma était irrégulière, chaque rouleau de pellicule qui arrivait sur le lieu de tournage devait être taré, pour en connaitre sa sensibilité. Leica avait construit un petit appareil qui pouvait être chargé en pellicule cinéma, sans viseur, avec un objectif compur à obturateur central, et diaphragme. On tirait quelques essais, on développait, on obtenait ainsi la sensibilité du film et l’opérateur cinéma pouvait régler sa caméra. Le Leica a ensuite été adopté comme appareil photo. Notes et références Articles connexes * Glossaire du cinéma * Format de pellicule photographique * Format de projection * Histoire de la photographie * Cinéma numérique Catégorie:Standard de film Catégorie:Photographie argentique